Sous Chef
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Un pequeño demonio con una habilidad que al parecer nadie mas entre los Wayne posee, necesita ayuda para un importante evento en casa, entre ollas y sartenes encontrará algo que no esperaba, Un pequeño One Shot de los robins...


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **\- Sous Chef-**

Las cerillas o fósforos se encendían en sus dedos y luego de unos segundos las apagaba con su aliento, luego los arrojaba al bote de basura—Tt… —Damian chasqueo con la lengua y luego se dejó caer sobre la isla de la cocina—maldición…

—Estoy seguro que podrá hacerse cargo amo Damian—recordaba las palabras de Alfred al salir de la mansión

—Pero, Penyworth… —Damian lucía bastante nervioso

—Sé que tiene muchas habilidades, todo saldrá bien —sin decir nada más Alfred se subió al vehículo que le esperaba en la puerta de la mansión—mañana estaré de regreso, le encargo la cena de hoy…

Cena, al menos de tres tiempos por que llegarían visitas a la mansión en menos de dos horas y el pequeño Damian aún no se decidía que cocinar, y es que cocinar para el mismo no era muy complicado, si Alfred no le hubiera sorprendido cocinando como un experto una tarde jamas le hubiera encargado eso—Veamos…—tomó uno de los libros de cocina de Alfred y comenzó a ojearlo —Bueno pues al demonio —haría lo que se le diera la gana, como si cocinara para el, se puso el mandil que le quedaba algo grande y comenzó a rebuscar en la lacena y la nevera

—¡Al! — la mención al nombre del ausente llamó la atención del pequeño Wayne —Alfred ¿Ya esta la comida? ¿Qué carajo?

—Tt, Largo de Aquí Todd me interrumpes—se quejó Damian mientras cortaba vegetales de manera apresurada.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo enano? —dijo de manera agria el mayor

—¿Cocinando? ¿Qué no ves? Sabía que eras distraído pero no pensé que fueras tan estúpido—Damian levantó la tabla y puso los vegetales en una pequeña sartén

—¿Por qué cocinas tú y no Alfred?

—No esta…

—No me digas—Jason se acercó desconfiado a Damian, asentó su mano junto a una gran pieza de carne parecida a la pata de un animal—¡Mierda enano! —Damian le miro enojado—No me digas que mataste a Alfred y lo estas cocinando

—Tiene que ser una broma Todd— Damian rodó los ojos enojado—eso es cordero— dijo Damian confiando—además la carne humana tarda más en cocerse…

—¿y que se supone que cocinas? por qué solo veo que arrojas cosas a la olla — Jason se acercó y tomó una de las verduras que Damian había picado para llevárselo a la boca—¡Auch! ¡Está caliente!

—¡Todd! Deja de estarme jodiendo o te arrojaré a ti a la olla—se quejó el menor

—Es que tengo hambre y vas muy lento y… — Jason no pudo seguir quejándose, apenas le dio tiempo de quitar su mano de la olla de verduras cuando tomo otro bocado, Damian se le arrojó con el cuchillo para picar en las manos

—¡Largo de mi cocina! — finalmente lo persiguió hasta la salida

—¡No es tu cocina es de Alfred! —se quejó Jason

—¿y ahora que Jason? —el serio y responsable hermano mayor Dick apareció en escena al oír los gritos y amenazas

—El enano de tu hermanito está jugando a ser cocinero y no me deja comer nada—se quejó Jason cruzándose de brazos

—Iré a ver qué sucede—Dick cruzó la puerta para ver que Damian estaba removiendo algo en una gran cacerola

—¡Hey pequeño D! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—¿te vas a poner de idiota como Todd, Grayson? — explicó Damian mientras arrojaba unas hiervas—Pennyworth me encargó la cena para esta noche…

—Ah por eso el estrés…—dijo Dick como si acabara de resolver el mayor misterio del mundo—¿quieres ayuda? —Damian le miró no muy convencido

—No lo sé Dick… —Damian meditó unos segundos

—Vamos hacemos buen equipo ¿no?

—Está bien Dick, ponte un mandil y lávate las manos—indicó el menor como si se tratase de todo un chef profesional, quizá con ayuda acabaría más rápido.

Grave error, Dick era muchas cosas, acróbata, justiciero nocturno, buen hermano mayor, algo gigoló, pero era seguro que algo no era: chef, vaya que ni siquiera cocinero—¡No! —Damian se quejó de ver la forma en que Dick había mezclado unas cosas dentro de un sarten—¡Acabas de arruinarlo!

—Pero Damian tu dijiste que…

—Pero cortaste mal los ingredientes y los agregaste en el orden equivocado… ¡Acabas de joder mi salsa!—

—Está bien solo voy a cortar la carne entonces— Dick estaba por tomar un gran pedazo de carne pero Damian se lo arrebato

—ni lo sueñes, no vas a tocar mi plato principal…

—Pero...

—Pero Nada… fuera de aquí Grayson…. Cuando acabe te llamo para lavar los platos

—¡Hey! No hay que ser grosero…—Richard se mostró ligeramente ofendido —Vamos no soy tan malo— Dick tomó la sartén y la movió como intentando saltear las cosas pero prendiéndole fuego al contenido—¡Demonios! —Damian bufó con desgano y le retiró el utensilio a su hermano para luego arrojar todo al fregadero y apagar el fuego—creo que …—Dick veía que Damian ahora estaba cruzado de brazos, parecía querer golpearlo con el sartén sucio —mejor me voy

—Mejor… —Damian olisqueo algo que se quemaba—¡Carajo! —Dick optó por mejor salir en silencio.

Cinco minutos después, el resultado era que nada estaba listo y más de una cosa lucia arruinada, además de un Damian algo cabizbajo —em hola Damian…— Damian casi rechina los dientes de la frustración, siguiendo la lista de idiotas de la casa uno faltaba

—¿Qué quieres Drake? —Damian aun con la frente pegada en la hornilla de la cocina habló con desgano—¿viniste también a molestar? ¿o solo a burlarte?

—No, ninguno de los dos— Damian escuchó como se movían algunos utensilios

—No hagas… —Damian quiso protestar pero se detuvo al ver que Tim movía sus manos con cierta habilidad, acabó de picar y colocó todo en un nuevo sartén, justo en la manera en la que debía hacerse—Emmm…

—No eres el único que ve programas de cocina… ¿te ayudo? — Damian asintió ante la pregunta de Tim, quizá con algo de ayuda terminaría más rápido.

—Remueve, lo de la olla— le indicó Damian, realmente no había que darle muchas indicaciones a Tim, que parecía leerle los movimientos y conocer sus pensamientos —lo siento…—tuvo que retirar rápido su mano del gran cucharon que Tim había tomado sorpresivamente

—Prueba…— le dijo Tim mientras con una pequeña cuchara tomaba algo de la salsa y se la daba a probar a Damian

—¡Esta caliente!

—¡Oh cierto! —Tim termino de comer la salsa y volvió a remojar la cuchara, esta vez le sopló con cuidado antes de dársela a Damian—prueba de nuevo

—Quedó deliciosa— Damian hablaba con sinceridad—tienes buena mano Drake

—Gracias tú también—dijo el mayor logrando sacarle un sonrojo a su hermanito.

Parecía más que una cocina un salón de baile bien combinado, en donde ambos chicos intercambiaban roces y caricias no intencionadas, pero que por alguna razón con cada plato sucio, con cada ingrediente arrojado en las cacerolas sus manos seguían chocando y cuando Tim se situó tras de Tim para ayudarle a cortar la carne los colores de Damian quedaron igual que al de la lumbre—Necesito lo que está en la última alacena—dijo el menor mientras le indicaba a Tim que tenía que levantarlo, Drake obedeció pues el sous chef debía de seguir las órdenes del chef principal y por instrucción de Alfred, Damian había quedado a cargo.

Comenzaron a emplatar Primero la ensalada que Tim había preparado con la vinagreta que Damian hizo para completar, luego carne de cordero con puré de berros y unas verduras al vapor, con salsa encima, tenían prisa por que los invitados ya habían llegado, la liga de la justicia era todos menos paciente a la hora de la cena y después de los aperitivos algo improvisados ya tenían hambre.

—Sean útiles ustedes dos para variar y lleven los platos de una buena vez—Damian hablaba como si se tratara del mejor chef de los programas de televisión.

—Hay que ver a este enano, haría sonrojar al chef Ramsei—se quejó Jason mientras tomaba platos para llevar a los comensales, seguido de cerca por Dick que hacía lo mismo

—Lo logramos —Tim respiró aliviado

—Tim— ¿Damian le había llamado por su nombre? ¡Eso era nuevo! —quería… es decir… quiero…

—No hay nada que agradecer pequeño D — Tim le ahorro las palabras a su hermano el cual le miró agradecido y satisfecho—¿Qué? —Tim le miraba curioso —¿necesitas algo de la alacena más alta? — Tim rio divertido y Damian se apenó un poco de que le hubieran descubierto.

—Tt... Eres un desastre Drake

—¿Ah? —Tim se confundió un poco, Damian le hizo una seña para que se acercara, el menor tomó una de las servilletas de tela de la cocina y le limpió la mejilla

—Te manchaste el rostro — explicó Damian confianzudamente

—Jeje, gracias. Espera un momento — Tim dirigió su mano a la mejilla del menor e hizo lo mismo, pasó el pulgar por el lugar donde habían restos de comida y salsas, eran buenos cocineros pero algo descuidados con su limpieza—tambien te manchaste…— Tim se sorprendió al sentir que Damian le sujetaba la mano sobre su rostro

—Tt, — el menor era todo un diablillo y en la cocina se sentía en su ambiente, lenta y sugestivamente se llevó el dedo de Tim hacia sus labios y lo introdujo en su boca lentamente lamiendo de a pocos cada resto de comida que había quedado entre el dedo de su hermano saboreando cada centímetro de Drake que tenia en su boca— La salsa te quedó deliciosa Drake…

—Y eso que no probaste el chocolate del postre— Tim lucía algo nervioso, estaba algo sudoroso y agitado, ya no por la emoción que sentía al cocinar sino por los toques de ese pequeño demonio que le miraba ahora como si del mejor postre se tratara— ¿quieres probarlo?

—Si…— fue toda la respuesta de Damian que sintió como era tomado de las mejillas por el mayor quien le planto un buen beso, era la guinda perfecta para una noche agitada entre ollas y sartenes, entre ingredientes y sabores embriagantes, algunos de los cuales yacían entre sus labios, para ambos era desde ese momento una cena completa.

—Oigan chicos…— Dick detuvo su dialogo y guardo silencio cuando entró sorpresivamente en la cocina y vio a Tim peleando por "saborear" la lengua de Damian y viceversa

—¡Ugh! — Jason apareció dos segundos después —¿Significa que no habrá postre? —el dedo de en medio de Damian le respondió —está bien les diremos que esperen…—salió nuevamente llevándose a Dick casi arrastras, mascullando cada uno por la envidia que sentían de que diferencia de sus hermanos ellos aun tenían hambre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno una cena peculiar ¿no? ¿quien diria que el pequeño demonio tiene tantas habilidades para la cocina? y Tim mucha habilidad para seducirlo, por eso bien dicen que el camino al corazon de un chico es por el estomago espero que Bruce no se entere y se indigeste.

Ok una nueva idea del Maikverse fomentado por parte de mis chicas favoritas, a todas mis amazonas de la pluma gracias por la idea y la inspiracion y a todos los lectores espero que esta breve historia haya sido de su agrado, que se hayan pasado un buen momento leyendo y que si les gustó se animen a dejar un review o un PM, como siempre la invitacion esta abiert para que pasen a leer mis demas fics, nuevamente muchas gracias les deseo a todos mucha paz y bien, nos leemos pronto

See Ya!


End file.
